Apagón
by Usamisaki
Summary: Había una tormenta y la luz se cortó. Misaki estaba desnudo y Usagi se encontraba allí. ¿Necesito decir más? Completamente PWP. Hay argumento, pero necesitan una lupa para poder verlo. Apesto haciendo resúmenes. -fic by countess sunako.


**ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE**. **Esta sólo es una traducción que hice del fic original, "Blackout" de countess sunako (quien me dio su consentimiento) en la sección de fanfics en inglés. Es el primero que traduzco y que publico, me sirve de práctica para mejorar mi inglés y así entenderlo y hablarlo mejor y expandir mi vocabulario. Traté de hacer la traducción lo más natural posible, y usé el español neutro, no al que estoy acostumbrada ("argentino")**

**Pienso traducir otros títulos de esta autora, como "Hands", "Sleeping white rabbit" y demás. Por ahora les traigo este one-shot, ¡que es genial!**

**Ya no las distraigo más, ¡a leer! :B**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura.**

* * *

Misaki entró corriendo desde la calle hacia la recepción del edificio de su departamento. Temblaba de frío y se sacudía el agua de su chaqueta. Miró miserablemente su paraguas. Ya estaba arruinado. Suspiró. La tormenta fue mucho peor de lo que había pensado. Menos mal que había terminado su trabajo antes de que la tormenta se volviera mucho, mucho peor. Suspiró de nuevo y se encogió cuando sintió que su celular vibraba. Lo tomó y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. _¿16 llamadas perdidas?_ Rió secamente. Akihiko se preocupaba demasiado.

Entonces tomó el elevador y se dirigió a su departamento. Al llegar sacó sus llaves, abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a Usagi-san yendo y viniendo por la sala de estar. El mayor levantó la vista, esperanzado por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Entonces suspiró con alivio cuando vio a Misaki.

"Misaki." Luego tomó a Misaki en sus brazos y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Misaki se sonrojó, con los brazos a los costados. "¿Usagi-san? ¿Qué sucede?"

Usagi-san le acarició el cabello con su nariz. "Estaba muy preocupado por ti. No respondiste mis llamadas. Lo único que pude pensar es que ya te estabas ahogando en la tormenta."

Misaki rió y palmeó la espalda de Usagi. "Tú y tu imaginación hiperactiva."

La luz parpadeó y Misaki brincó como reacción. Usagi sintió eso y apretó más los brazos alrededor suyo. Entonces notó las ropas mojadas de Misaki.

"Quítate la ropa, Misaki. Te enfermarás. Ya te preparé el baño arriba."

Misaki se sintió animado. "¿Enserio? Es muy amable de tu parte."

Usagi sonrió. "Por supuesto. ¿Acaso no soy perfecto?"

Misaki también le sonrió. "¿Quién dice que lo eres?"

Usagi se acercó más, su respiración acariciaba los labios de Misaki. "Tengo un vago recuerdo de algo sobre la noche anterior que te incluye a ti gritando, _'¡Usagi-san, eres tan perfecto!'_ mientras estabas debajo de mí."

Misaki se sonrojó fuertemente. "¡Deja de decir esas cosas! ¡Y eso sólo fue... por... por el calor del momento!"

Usagi se acercó aún más y presionó su erección contra Misaki. "¿No te gustaría repetir ese momento?"

Misaki se debilitó al sentir la erección de Usagi contra la suya.

"Usagi-san…"

Usagi se inclinó lentamente, observando a Misaki con los ojos entrecerrados. Los ojos del menor ya estaban cerrados, y sus labios partidos, como anticipando el beso de Usagi.

Entonces Usagi sonrió y besó a Misaki en la nariz. Los ojos de Misaki se abrieron precipitadamente con sorpresa.

"Ve y toma un baño. Te enfermarás."

Misaki se sonrojó furiosamente y fulminó a Usagi-san con la mirada. Bufó y fue a subir las escaleras.

Usagi rió y fue hacia la cocina a preparar algo de café para Misaki.

Misaki suspiró cuando se sumergió más profundamente en la tina. El agua cálida se sentía muy bien luego de haberse empapado en la lluvia. Abrió sus ojos y vio un patito de goma flotando en el agua. Soltó una risita. Akihiko sigue siendo como un niño. Se apoyó contra uno de los bordes de la tina y sintió que lo invadía el sueño. Pero de repente, un relámpago cayó y las luces se apagaron.

Usagi se encogió cuando se fueron las luces y observó incrédulamente su laptop.

"Mierda. ¿Lo guardé?", se preguntó a sí mismo mientras le daba una calada a su cigarro. Había estado escribiendo su novela más reciente. Estaba en el nudo de la historia cuando de repente la luz se había ido.

"¿Usagi-san?", llamó Misaki. Por el sonido de su voz, estaba en la zona de la habitación y las escaleras.

"Estoy en la sala", respondió Usagi. Suspiró y cerró su laptop. Oh bueno, si no estaba guardado, siempre podía escribir uno nuevo.

"Usagi-san, ¿dónde estás?", llamó Misaki con voz asustada.

Misaki tenía las manos estiradas, buscando ciegamente a Usagi-san en la oscuridad. Cuando se cortó la luz, entró en pánico y rápidamente se puso una toalla y bajó las escaleras. No es como si le tuviera miedo a la oscuridad… no realmente…

Misaki aulló cuando una de sus manos fue capturada por algo frío. Luego suspiró con alivio. Al fin.

Usagi acercó a Misaki y lo atrapó en un cálido abrazo. "¿Qué sucede? Estoy aquí."

"Las tormentas no me caen muy bien", dijo Misaki avergonzadamente, su voz amortiguada por el pecho de Usagi.

Usagi rió. "Sólo dime que le tienes miedo a la oscuridad."

Misaki forcejeó por unos segundos. "¡No lo tengo!" Entonces suspiró contra el pecho de Usagi mientras deslizaba sus brazos alrededor del mayor. "Tal vez un poquito."

Usagi rió de nuevo y entonces por primera vez notó que Misaki estaba desnudo.

"Misaki… estás… desnudo…", dijo Usagi detenidamente, sintiéndose débil cuando toda su sangre se dirigió hacia el sur.

Misaki rió nerviosamente. "Sólo fui capaz de tomar una toalla."

Entonces notó que Usagi se había quedado en silencio. Y los brazos del mayor intensificaron el abrazo alrededor suyo.

"¿U-Usagi-san?"

Usagi se inclinó e inhaló el perfume del cabello de Misaki.

"Hueles bien, Misaki."

Misaki gimoteó y se apegó al hombro de Usagi mientras el mayor acariciaba su oreja con su nariz.

Una de las manos de Usagi recorrió la espalda de Misaki, acariciando la cálida y húmeda piel, y luego se dirigió más abajo hasta que tropezó con la toalla que Misaki tenía alrededor suyo. Usagi plantaba besos desde el oído de Misaki, hasta su barbilla y besaba y lamía el cuello del menor.

Misaki gimió fuertemente cuando sintió la lengua de Usagi en su cuello. Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para darle al mayor mejor acceso. Entonces jadeó sonoramente cuando Usagi chupó fieramente su cuello y un frío aire golpeaba su región inferior. Al parecer, Usagi ya le había quitado la toalla.

"U-Usagi-san…", gimió Misaki cuando Usagi le acariciaba la parte inferior.

"Misaki… te deseo…", jadeó Usagi contra la clavícula de Misaki.

"¿Entonces qué estás esperando? Quítate eso. Ahora", ordenó Misaki mientras buscaba ciegamente a tientas el dobladillo del sweater de Usagi.

Usagi rió y se inclinó para instintivamente encontrar el oído de Misaki. Las rodillas de éste se doblaron cuando Usagi chupó su lóbulo. Usagi lo sostuvo y lo encaminó de espaldas hasta que algo chocó contra la parte de atrás de Misaki.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Misaki jadeó cuando Usagi succionó uno de sus pezones.

"La cocina, creo."

"Oh." Misaki gimió cuando Usagi transfirió su atención a su otro pezón.

Usagi deslizó una de sus manos desde el estómago de Misaki, acariciando su ombligo y agarrando su endurecido miembro.

"U-Usagi-san… por favor…", gimió Misaki, sintiendo su garganta seca. Necesitaba la boca de Usagi. Ahora.

Con una audacia que nunca creyó que tendría, Misaki tomó la cabeza de Usagi rudamente para acercarlo y capturar la boca del mayor. Y sin siquiera pensarlo, deslizó dentro su lengua e invadió la dulzura que encontró. Usagi sabía a café y cigarros y excitó tanto a Misaki que gimoteó suavemente, mientras continuaba invadiendo la boca del mayor.

Usagi gimió agradecidamente cuando Misaki lo besó de manera torpe. Era desordenado; Misaki deslizaba su lengua varias veces dentro de su boca y eso lo excitó tanto que sintió que estaba a punto de explotar. Se aferró al trasero de Misaki y lo fue levantando hasta que sus prominentes erecciones se rozaran. Misaki gimió más fuerte mientras rodeaba con sus piernas a Usagi y profundizaba más el beso si es que era posible.

Usagi mordisqueó los labios de Misaki y lo devoró de nuevo. Entonces recostó a Misaki sobre la mesa y a regañadientes dejó ir sus labios por la falta de aire.

Misaki jadeó y sintió que un poco de saliva caía por su barbilla. No podía ver claramente a Usagi en la oscuridad pero podía sentir su penetrante mirada. Misaki se elevó e instintivamente lamió los húmedos labios de Usagi.

Usagi gimió y procedió a profundizar el beso. Bajó su mano hasta el pene de Misaki y comenzó a bombearlo.

Misaki gimió fuertemente contra su boca. "Usagi-san por favor… sólo chúpamela, por favor…"

Usagi sonrió y lamió la boca de Misaki, bajó por su cuello, hasta su clavícula y su ombligo. Misaki estaba jadeando en anticipación mientras se apoyaba con sus manos en la mesa. Entonces sintió que Usagi se alejaba por unos segundos. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle al mayor qué sucedía cuando todo pensamiento coherente abandonó su mente al gritar.

Usagi se había alejado unos segundos y había tomado café caliente de su taza. Entonces sonrió para sus adentros y devoró el pene de Misaki.

"¡Oh Dios, Usagi-san! ¿Qué demonios?", gritó Misaki, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras Usagi-san lo tragaba completamente. Se sentía caliente, mucho más que lo normal cuando Usagi usaba su boca. Misaki arañó la mesa con sus dedos cuando sintió que su orgasmo se acercaba. Cuando estuvo a punto de acabar, Usagi-san se detuvo.

"¡Usagi-san! ¡Espera! ¿Por qué paraste?" Misaki se sintió avergonzado de que prácticamente estaba suplicando, pero ya no le importaba. Todo lo que quería era esa mágica y perversa boca succionándolo.

Misaki, a pesar de no poder ver la sonrisa de Usagi, podía sentirla. "Recarga."

Entonces volvió al trabajo. Misaki mordió su puño fuertemente cuando Usagi lo tragó de nuevo. Ahora estaba sollozando, embistiendo, f****ndo la boca de Usagi. La mano de éste bajó y jugó con los testículos de Misaki, y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

"¡Joder, Usagi-san!", gritó Misaki al enterrar sus manos en el cabello de Usagi ya que acabó intensamente dentro de la boca del mayor. Usagi bebió todo, nunca dejando que se caiga ninguna preciada gota. Luego de unos segundos, satisfecho de que Misaki ya estaba limpio, se levantó y se inclinó sobre Misaki. No podía verlo pero sabía que Misaki estaba sonrojado fuertemente justo ahora. Besó un camino por el cuerpo de Misaki y luego besó sus labios suavemente.

"¿Estás bien?", susurró Usagi contra los labios de Misaki.

Misaki jadeó cuando deslizó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Usagi. "Eso – Eso fue… nuevo."

Usagi rió mientras le besaba la barbilla. "Sólo quería intentarlo."

"¿Qué usaste?", preguntó Misaki, aún jadeando y tratando de calmar su respiración.

Usagi sonrió y mordió el lóbulo de Misaki. "Café", susurró en el oído de Misaki.

Misaki se estremeció por el aire cálido en su oído. "Ya no volveré a ver al café de la misma manera."

Usagi rió cuando se inclinó para chupar los pezones de Misaki. "Misaki… te deseo…"

Misaki gruñó cuando notó que Usagi aún tenía los pantalones puestos. "¿Por qué sigues usando esto? Quítatelo."

"_Tú_ quítamelo", lo desafió Usagi.

Incluso en la oscuridad, Usagi sabía que Misaki lo fulminaba con la mirada pero también sabía que con un desafío como ese, Misaki no se negaría.

Misaki quitó a Usagi de encima suyo, no muy suavemente. Empujó a Usagi hasta que éste estaba apoyado contra la mesa. Agradeciendo que esté oscuro por primera vez, Misaki ignoró el rubor que sabía que estaba en su rostro al inclinarse y lamer el pezón de Usagi mientras le quitaba el cinturón. Usagi jadeó fuertemente mientras paseaba los dedos por el cabello de Misaki.

Entonces Misaki lamió el estómago de Usagi mientras le bajaba la cremallera. Vaciló, tomó un profundo suspiro y besó su ombligo al mismo tiempo que le bajaba los pantalones hasta sus tobillos.

Usagi jadeó y con sus ojos bien abiertos y ciegos, observó la oscuridad mientras sentía que Misaki se arrodillaba frente a él. Su corazón estaba latiendo muy fuertemente, y su pene muy duro con anticipación.

"Misaki…", susurró, acariciando con sus manos el cabello de Misaki.

Misaki tragó en seco, y con temblorosas manos, le sacó a Usagi los bóxers. Jadeó cuando la erección del mayor le pegó ligeramente en la mejilla.

Misaki chilló en sorpresa y Usagi rió sin aliento. "Lo siento."

Misaki bufó. "Las disculpas no son aceptadas aquí. Por eso, debes pagar."

La erección de Usagi saltó, ansiosa por jugar y pidiendo atención. Con algo que sólo pudo describir como asombro, Misaki la tomó casi como con respeto. Se sentía tan perfectamente esbelta y caliente. Misaki se inclinó y plantó un beso en la punta. Escuchó a Usagi inhalar bruscamente. Levantó la vista y enfocó sus ojos en los violetas de Usagi en la oscuridad al sacar la lengua, y lamió la punta. Usagi gimió y se aferró a los bordes de la mesa. "Misaki… por favor…"

"¿Por favor qué?", preguntó Misaki mientras continuaba lamiendo sólo la punta, donde el pre-semen rebozaba. Sabía bastante salado, pero no tenía mal sabor. En realidad era un gusto que podría querer probar una y otra vez.

"Chúpalo", jadeó Usagi.

Misaki se pausó y le sonrió. "Será un placer."

Entonces Misaki paró toda la tortura y engulló la erección de Usagi-san de golpe. Usagi gruñó en voz alta y movió las caderas ligeramente, cuidando de no ahogar a Misaki. La lengua de éste se sacudía de un lado a otro en el endurecido glande entre los muslos de Usagi, con un par de dedos circulando por debajo para jugar con los testículos del mayor, palmeándolos y torturándolos mientras lamía todo el largo. Difícilmente podía creer lo deseoso que se sentía dándole ese placer a Akihiko, pero la sensación era extrañamente atractiva al mismo tiempo.

Usagi estaba desilusionado por la falta de luz. Esto era un sueño hecho realidad, Misaki sobre sus rodillas, haciendo lo mejor que podía para darle placer y era incapaz de verlo. Pero por otro lado, también estaba agradecido porque sabía que Misaki no podría hacer eso estando en una habitación iluminada.

Misaki continuó devorando a Usagi, esforzándose para recrear las escenas en sus novelas BL (no es como si Usagi necesitara saber que estoy usando sus libros como referencia, pensó Misaki). Dejó que su boca se humedeciera más mientras se mecía al ritmo de sus movimientos.

"Misaki", jadeó Usagi, tomando a Misaki por los brazos y levantándolo. Invadió su boca y gimió cuando se saboreó a sí mismo.

Entonces giró a Misaki y lo inclinó sobre la mesa. Se quitó los pantalones y los bóxers de los tobillos y besó la nuca de Misaki.

"¿Estás listo?", preguntó Usagi sin aliento, el sudor le bajaba por la frente.

"Sí", gimoteó Misaki.

Aún mojado por la administración anterior de Misaki, Usagi se posicionó y lentamente empujó dentro de Misaki.

Misaki jadeó. Apretó fuertemente sus ojos cuando Usagi lo penetró. No dolía mucho, pero ardía. Usagi se dio cuenta, entonces llevó su mano hacia el pene de Misaki y lo bombeó mientras continuaba penetrándolo.

"Usagi-san", gimoteó Misaki, el placer batallando con el dolor en su parte trasera.

"Te amo", susurró Usagi contra su oído y luego de unos minutos más, estuvo enterrado hasta el fondo. Se pausó por algunos minutos para que Misaki se acostumbrara.

Misaki hizo su cabeza hacia atrás y Usagi plantó un beso en su frente. Entonces trató de moverse haciendo un movimiento en círculo con su cintura. Jadeó cuando el pene de Usagi se frotó contra su próstata casi inmediatamente.

"Diablos", jadeó Misaki por la sensación.

Tomando la señal de Misaki, Usagi comenzó a embestir, siseando por la calidez de Misaki. "Misaki, eres ardiente."

Misaki gimoteaba mientras Usagi abusaba descaradamente de su próstata con sus continuas penetraciones. "Te siento duro dentro de mí."

Usagi-san gruñó por las palabras y se sintió cerca de explotar. Entonces bajó la velocidad de sus embestidas, retrocediendo hasta que sólo quedó la punta y luego hundiéndose rápidamente.

Misaki gritó. "¡Oh Dios Usagi-san, por favor!"

Usagi se inclinó para susurrar en el oído de Misaki, "¿Qué?"

Misaki gimoteó cuando Usagi repitió la acción. "F****me, por favor."

"Ya te estoy f****ndo." Salió, y volvió a entrar.

Misaki estaba lloriqueando por el placer que lo abrumaba. Tenía la boca abierta y saliva caía de ella pero no le importó. "Por favor…"

"¿Qué quieres que haga?", susurró Usagi malvadamente contra su cuello mientras continuaba sus lentas arremetidas.

"¡F****me ya, por favor!" Misaki jadeó cuando Usagi-san salió de nuevo y luego volvió a embestir, tortuosamente lento.

"¿Qué harás por mí si lo hago?", susurró Usagi, lamiendo la oreja de Misaki.

"¡Cualquier cosa! ¡Lo que sea! ¡Sólo hazlo!", jadeó Misaki.

"Cualquier cosa, dices, ¿huh? ¿Lo prometes?", preguntó Usagi, bombeando el pene de Misaki lentamente.

"¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Lo prometo!", gritó Misaki.

Usagi sonrió. "Lo tendré en cuenta."

Y con eso, levantó una de las piernas de Misaki y la apoyó sobre la mesa al aumentar sus embestidas, golpeando la próstata de Misaki desenfrenadamente. Los ojos de Misaki se pusieron en blanco por el placer. Se apoyó contra el amplio pecho de Usagi mientras era penetrado brutalmente. Luego de algunos minutos de constante abuso a su próstata y caricias en su pene, Misaki hizo su cabeza hacia atrás y gritó cuando se vino sobre la superficie de la mesa. Usagi lo rodeó con un brazo y lo posó sobre el corazón de Misaki, sosteniéndolo, mientras se venía poderosamente dentro de él. Gruñó larga y fuertemente mientras mordía el costado del cuello de Misaki.

Luego de unos minutos, Misaki colapsó sobre la mesa, con Usagi sobre él. Era pesado pero a Misaki no le importó. Usagi salió de él lentamente y lo giró. Le besó suave, dulcemente, como disculpándose por sus acciones anteriores.

Misaki deslizó sus dedos a través del sudado cabello de Usagi. "Te amo", le susurró.

Usagi sonrió suavemente y acarició con sus pulgares las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas de Misaki. "Lo sé."

Misaki se tensó. "Espera, ¿la tormenta se detuvo?"

Usagi se quedó callado también. Todo estaba silencioso y sólo se podía escuchar la lluvia. "Eso parece."

Misaki suspiró. "Bien, esa fue una buena distracción, ¿no crees?"

Usagi rió mientras besaba la barbilla de Misaki. "En verdad lo fue."

De repente, las luces empezaron a parpadear y entonces fueron bañados de luz brillante.

Misaki cerró sus ojos ya que la luz lo cegaba. Luego los abrió lentamente y fue saludado por el rostro de Usagi. Sus ojos se encontraron y Misaki vio amor y deseo en esos ojos. Su cabello estaba húmedo de sudor, haciendo que su tono grisáceo se pasara casi a negro. Misaki podía sentirse excitar de nuevo por la mirada depredadora en los ojos de Usagi.

Usagi gimió cuando vio la lujuria en los ojos verdes de Misaki. "Me matarás a este ritmo."

Misaki sonrió al lamer el cuello de Usagi, consiguiendo un gemido. "Me lo merezco por casarme con un viejo."

Usagi rió, besando el anillo de Misaki.

Entonces volvió a la realidad. Misaki miró a su alrededor. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. "¡Estamos en el comedor!"

Usagi se levantó y ayudó a Misaki a levantarse también, asiéndolo de la muñeca para que ganara equilibrio. "Sí, de hecho lo estamos", dijo Usagi con completa inocencia que sólo podía describirse como falsa.

Misaki fulminó a Usagi con la mirada. "Y por supuesto que tú lo sabías cuando me f****ste descaradamente. ¡Y sobre la mesa, además!"

Usagi sonrió mientras envolvía a Misaki en un cálido abrazo. "¿Recuerdas hace rato cuando dijiste que harías cualquier cosa si te hacía venir?"

Misaki se sonrojó y murmuró en afirmación contra el pecho de Usagi.

"¿No te interesa lo que quiero?"

"¿Qué?", fue la amortiguada respuesta.

"Quiero invitar a Takahiro y a su esposa para cenar." Usagi sonreía como un idiota.

Misaki se hizo hacia atrás y lo miró curiosamente. "¿Sólo eso? ¿Eso es todo lo que–?"

Misaki lanzó un grito apagado cuando entendió sus intenciones. "¿Y entonces comer en la mesa?"

Usagi continuó sonriendo. "Y beber café."

Misaki se sonrojó. "¡No!"

"Aw, vamos, Misaki. Será divertido."

"¡Dije que no!" Misaki recogió su ropa y procedió a subir las escaleras, a pisotones, dando un portazo con la puerta del baño.

Usagi rió mientras observaba la abusada mesa, y aún podía ver los puntos donde su orgasmo había ido a parar. Bien, Misaki tal vez diga que no ahora, pero Usagi tenía un montón de técnicas persuasivas. Sonrió malvadamente cuando apagó la luz de la cocina y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Que empiece la persuasión.

* * *

**Si alguien que haya leído el fic original y quiere corregir algún error que posiblemente haya cometido en la traducción o hacer alguna observación, es bienvenida. Me servirá de mucho en mis futuras traducciones. Gracias por leer :3**


End file.
